Project D (Series)
Project D is a series created by Sentinel 72. It tells the story of an ancient Ultra awaking in the modern world. A Short Summary of Project D In the ancient times when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, a giant struggles to fight a terrible force of evil. The evil force known as the Chaos Organism sends an asteroid to the planet, in hopes of killing the giant. His plans failed but the hero was forced to sleep due to exhaustion. In the modern times, a war between two neighbouring civilizations from the underground reached a stalemate. Desperate to save their species, they revived the ancient giant and succeeded in defeating their opponent. The giant is Ultraman Dent, who must protect Earth once again from the various evil and chaos that is happening. Rating Arcs and Episodes The Awakening Arc * Episode 1: Brave New World * Episode 2: Revolution of Evolution * Episode 3: The Ancient Monument * Episode 4: The Eternal Flame First Chaos Wave Arc * Episode 5: The Chaos Returns... * Episode 6: Missile Crisis * Episode 7: Fear No Evil * Episode 8: Codename: Kill * Episode 9: Running Low on Options * Episode 10: Reunion of a Lifetime More Arcs and Episodes coming soon... Specials * Worlds Collide: For some unknown reason, the world of Project D has fused with many other worlds! Strange and random things happen and stuff goes out of order! ** The Other Side: A darker retelling of Worlds Collide, presented from another perspective. Characters Human Allies * EDL (Earth Defense League): A multi-national defense organization responsible for observing monsters and aliens regarding their activities on Earth. ** DASH (Defensive Aerospace Sky Hunters): An attack team responsible for defending the skies. ** GUTS (Global Utility Task Squad): An investigation and utility team responsible for investigating paranormal activities and support DASH and MAC in combat. ** MAC (Monster Attacking Crew): A ground attack team that has constant membership changes (due to high death rates). * UNVER (Underground Network Viewer and Emergency Response): A construction company responsible for rebuilding destroyed cities and create underground structures. * SSP (Scientific Street Patrol): A patrol team that patrols the streets of Japan. While not a part of EDL, they report directly to the EDL if something strange appears. * Alchemy Stars: A science group responsible for creating the advanced technologies used by the EDL and their attack teams, UNVER and the SSP. * Chiruya Productions: A company that bought a rival studio in Thailand and broadcasts the famous Ultra series worldwide after years of absence. The newest installment, Ultra ??? is currently on it's 34th episode and is popular among the anime community. Non-Human Allies * Dettonians: The Dettonians are related to the Underground People but they are resistant to sunlight. They are protected by Dettons. * Victorians: The Victorians are related to the Underground People but they are resistant to sunlight and have superior energy manipulation. They are protected by Shepardon and Ultraman Victory. * Dettons: The protectors of the Dettonians. They are similar to Telesdon but lacks the fireball attacks. * Shepardon: The protector of the Victorians. He is the loyal guardian and pet of Ultraman Victory. Ultras * Ultraman Dent: The main character and protagonist of the series. An ancient giant that have slept for millions of years have reawakened to protect Earth once again. He'll struggle to adapt to the human society and hiding his identity to the normal people. * Ultraman Victory: The protector of the Victorians and Dent's best friend. After breaking his legs in 2014, he is undergoing intense therapy sessions to restore his mobility. * Ultraman Nova: Ultraman Dent's sidekick who has watched over Earth for 200 years. The student of Ultraman Belial. * Ultrawoman Six: An Ultra originating from the anime world. She is struggling to live in the real world due to her inexperience. * Neo-Ultra Brothers: A group of 10 Ultra warriors who had saved the Earth in the late 20th century and at 2014. ** Ultraman Joneus: The first Ultra from space to have reached Earth. He has gone missing for over 40 years. ** Ultraman Great: The Ultraman who protects Australia and the southern Pacific Ocean from invaders and monsters. The least vocal member of the team yet arguably is the strongest. ** Ultraman Powered: The protector of the US West Coast and Canada. Enjoys watching movies and surfing in his human form. ** Ultraman Scott: One of the members of the Ultra Force. The youngest and most agressive member of the team. ** Ultraman Chuck: One of the members of the Ultra Force. The oldest and the second most powerful member of the team. ** Ultrawoman Beth: One of the members of the Ultra Force. She's the one that comes up with the group's name. ** Ultraman Zearth: The protector of East Asia who can clean off pollution. A skilled and creative combatant that has many skills other Ultras lack. ** Ultraman Nice: The protector of South Asia and Africa. The most humourous and unpredictable member of the team. ** Ultraman Neos: The first Ultra to appear in the 21st century. He is the de-facto leader of the Neo-Ultra Brothers. ** Ultraseven 21: The sidekick of Ultraman Neos. Protects Europe alongside Ultraman Neos. * Ultraman Belial: This version of Belial is much more sympathetic than his other incarnation, training a child Ultra from scratch. He is the teacher and mentor of Ultraman Nova. Enemies and Antagonists * Chaos Organism: A deep space organism that can mutate and corrupt living monsters or create an entirely new monster. The nemesis of Ultraman Dent since their first meeting. * Yapool Outcast: An individual Yapool who plans to conquer Earth by cooperating with the Chaos Organism * Alien Babarue Raven: An insane Alien Babarue with a vast empire that covers 8 solar systems. * Leer Ragon: A Ragon capable of human speech. He's obsessed with mirrors and other Ragons. * Yapool's Subordinates: Yapool Outcast's minions that creates several amazing monsters. ** Alien Zetton ** Alien Chibu ** Alien Bat ** Alien Hipporito ** Alien Temperor * Yapool's Informants: Yapool Outcast's spies located on Earth. ** Alien Zarab ** Alien Pitt ** Alien Terror ** Alien Makindo * Sol Keepers: The Sol Keepers is an organization that is suspected trying to rule the Solar System. They use 'Kaiju Cards' to summon monsters and aliens. ** Alien Mephilas: The leader of the Sol Keepers. He is a rather arrogant and reckless alien but is incredibly smart and cunning. He was replaced by Jagura later on. ** Jugruss Jagura: The co-leader and later leader of the Sol Keepers *** Maga Zetton *** Maga Pandon *** Red King *** Eleking *** King Gesura *** King of Mons *** King Joe *** Telesdon *** Golza *** Gomora *** Antlar *** Zetton *** Pandon ** Alien Nackle Nate: The gunner and mercenary of the team. *** Maga Grand King *** Maga Basser *** Black King *** Mecha Graykess *** King Silvergon *** Ace Killer *** Tyrant *** Zelganoid *** Jumbo King *** Melba *** Silver Bloome *** Black Terrina *** Zoiger *** Bemstar ** Alien Metron Darude: The smart and calm scientist from Planet Metron. *** Maga Gatanozoa *** Maga Jappa *** Super Grand King *** Dino-Tank Maus *** King Goldras *** Gatanozoa *** Zaigorg *** Hellzking Neo *** Izac *** Gijera *** Gobnu Ogma *** Vakishim *** Black End *** Femigon Guest Characters * Ultraman Renius: A universe-travelling Ultra who is stuck in the Project D universe. Developed an intense rivalry with Ultraman Dent. * Ultraman Animus: A former student of Belial who is now living on another universe. Occassionally visits the Project D universe. Unseen Characters * The Almighty Script: The God of the series that is said to be the one that influences the character's actions. Only the Narrator seems aware of this. * The Narrator: The narrator of the series. Only works for The Almighty Script and will follow whatever it says. Trivia * The series' name is coincidentally the name of a racing group in the racing manga and anime, 'Initial D'. The writer only noticed this after his associate pointed it out. Category:Fan Series Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D